Friends or Lovers
by MarlyCook
Summary: Jess and Rory are good friends now, trying to let go of their past. Both 25 and living together in New York. Rory is working for New York Times, and Jess is an English teacher... CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Will&Grace

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… nothing… nothing… o yea and uh… nothing. Wait; take that back I own the sluts Jess are with and Rory's boyfriend Drew. **

**A/N: This idea just popped into my head… So I threw it out on paper quickly. Then I obviously typed it seeing as I can't stuff paper into the computer… Anyways, Rory is 25 and so is Jess. They live together in New York.**

Rory throws her keys on the counter, and walks into the living room. Jess looks up and waves, while stuffing his face with Doritos.

Rory walks over to the couch where he is sitting and slips off her shoes, jumping onto his lap, "Heya there buddy."

Jess gasped for a breath and moans a little, "Jeez, what do you weigh now? 200 pounds?"

Rory hit his chest hard, yet playfully, "Mean!"

Jess laughed and situated under her, so he could get them comfortable, "How was work today?"

Rory shrugged, and grabbed some Doritos out of his bag, putting them in her mouth, "It was ok."

Jess shook his head at her manly like eating habits, "Classes were pretty ok too, thanks for asking." Jess was a professor at NYU, an English Literature professor.

Rory smiled, "I was getting there…"

Jess nodded, "Sure you were. So what time is your date, tonight? With uh… what's his name? Toothy fake lawyer?"

Rory glared at him, "Ha ha at least I have a date."

Jess looked at the girl on his lap that he was so totally in love with and smiled, "I do have a date."

Rory laughed, "Bringing home bimbo after bimbo isn't dating someone."

Jess shook his head, "No, but it does require a good lay."

Rory laughed, "You're such a pig! I think it is time for you to come out of the closet." She stood up and ran to the other chair, knowing Jess was about to explode.

Jess threw his head back, "I am not gay, Rory!"

Rory laughed, "Well you should be! We can be like Will&Grace!"

Jess shook his head, "So you want to be a red-headed, flat-chested, self-absorbed, whine-bag."

Rory nodded, "And you can be an up-tight lawyer who sleeps with men."

Jess shook his head, "I have nothing against them, but I don't roll like that, Ror."

Rory nodded, "Fine suit yourself." She walked into the bathroom to get ready for her date.

Jess followed behind her, getting ready to go out himself.

They both walked into the bathroom. Rory started straightening her hair, and Jess gelled his. After they were done Rory brushed her teeth, and walked out of the bathroom, Jess walked into her bedroom, following Rory.

Rory went into her closet and pulled out two dresses, "Jess I need your opinion."

Jess laid back on her bed, "About?"

Rory came out of her closet holding up two dresses, she held the first one up to her, a short black dress, "This one or…" she held a white dress up to her that went just below her knee, "This one."

Jess sighed, there was no way he would let her go out in a short dress, only he could see her legs, "Uh, the black one." He smirked, he only said that, because he knew she'd say 'Ok I'll go with the white one, then.'

Rory nodded, "Ok… black one it is."

Jess's smirk dropped, or maybe she'll listen to him this only time, "Or maybe the white one."

Rory shook her head, "Nah… I like the black. Now get out so I can change."

Jess sighed and left her room, plopping down on the couch, just as the doorbell rang. He got up, "Rory, your freak is here!" He opened the door, "Hey, come in, she'll be a while."

Drew nodded, "Hey Jess… nice to see you, again."

Jess nodded slightly, and plopped back down on the couch, as Drew waited standing close to the door.

Rory came out of her room, "Hey… I'm ready."

Jess looked at her, and smiled, man did she look beautiful, he sighed as she came over to him, "Have fun tonight, Jess, I'll be home at like 11 or so… ok?"

Jess nodded, "Yes mom."

Drew smiled, "I'll go warm the car up."

Rory nodded to him, then turned back to Jess when Drew was gone.

Jess sighed, "Be careful tonight, Rory, ok?"

Rory nodded, "Ok… bye." She kissed his cheek, and walked out the door.

Jess slumped down into the couch once she was gone. Rory sighed against the door once she closed it. Then she began walking to Drew's car and Jess started putting on his shoes.


	2. Rory's drunk

**Disclaimer: Ah… this again… I own nothing… but Drew and some other characters here and there.**

The door slammed open slamming against the wall with a loud bang. Jess jumped up from the couch at this sound, and looked over to the entrance. Rory was stumbling through the door.

Jess got off the couch and walked towards her with caution, "What the hell?"

Rory looked up, and laughed, "What are you doing home so early?"

Jess sighed, and shook his head at the obviously drunk woman, "Rory… how much did you drink?"

Rory slurred a bit counting her fingers, "About 3 beers plus 4 tequila shots."

Jess looked slightly angry, "Where the hell is Drew?"

Rory shrugged, "I rode home with Fred… or was it Carl? Maybe Danny?"

Jess looked at her dress, which was slightly disheveled, suddenly horrible images flashed through his head, "Who did you ride home with? And what happened to you?"

Rory shook her head, putting her hand on his shoulder and sighing, "Now, Jess… I rode a taxi home, and nothing happened."

Jess's breathing was heavy, "Rory are you sure nobody touched you?"

Rory nodded, "Yes… I'm sure."

Jess helped her to her room, slightly annoyed, and set her on the bed. Rory laid back and watched him walk out of the room, then heard the shower turn on. A few minutes later he came back into the room.

Jess sat on the bed beside her, "Go get in the shower."

Rory nodded, and reluctantly got off the bed, walking to her bathroom. A few minutes later you heard a scream come from Rory.

Jess laughed slightly, and leaned back on her bed.

Rory screamed, "Jess damn it! This water is cold!"

Jess nodded, "That's what you get! You alcoholic!"

Rory groaned, "I hate you!"

Jess laughed and closed his eyes. In his mind not even 2 second passed by before he felt her hands slap his chest, "I am not an alcoholic, Jess Mariano!"

Jess sat up, "Rory… I want to know where Drew is."

Rory shrugged and plopped down on her bed, scooting up to the headboard.

Jess scooted up to get beside her, "Rory. Where is he?"

Rory rolled her eyes and got under the covers, "I don't know! Leave me alone, I'm sleepy, and my stomach hurts."

Jess got up and fixed his shirt, then he headed for the door, "Night Ror-"

Rory cut him off, "Stay here, tonight."

Jess sighed and shook his head, "Rory I-"

Rory cut him off again, pleading, "I really want you to."

Jess nodded, usually he was happy when Rory wanted him to stay in a room with her, but she was drunk so it really didn't strike him as a happy moment, "Fine." His tone wasn't cold, yet not soft either.

Rory scooted over and patted a place for him to lie on the bed.

Jess looked at the spot beside her, then got in, rolling his eyes, "Night Rory."

Rory smiled, "This is comfortable."

Jess rolled on his side to face her, "What is?"

Rory gestures between the two with her hands, "You and me."

Jess chokes up a confused laugh, "It should be… I mean we have been living together for at least a year and a half."

Rory laughs, "I mean you and me in bed together."

Jess's eyes widen, 'she's drunk, she didn't mean that, she has Drew' thoughts were flying through his head and all he could muster up was, "Huh."

Rory shook her head, "Wow you are awfully chatty tonight."

Jess sat up, "What do you expect Rory? You came in here drunk, you have no clue where your boyfriend is, you got a ride home from a taxi! In fucking New York! You could have gotten raped or even killed! A drunken beautiful 25 year old woman walking the streets trying to hail a taxi at midnight… some men would see that as an open chance to jump on a person"

Rory furrowed her brow and snapped, "I didn't think you cared so much."

Jess sighed angrily and rolled over and bed, "You know I do, Rory." He mumbled.

Jess turned off the lamp and started to drift off to sleep.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews… keep them coming! This chapter seemed kind of off, but next one will be better. I just wanted to show you more of the relationship between the two.**

**Kaypgirl – Thanks… I have been trying to get this story out into words for a while now.**

**x-literatiwhore-x – Thanks! I hope you like this chapter…**

**hollowgirl22 – I see you are reading this story of mine, too! Yes, it is going to be a lit… I updated as fast as I could.**

**Nk-number1actress – Thank you… I was hoping to get some good reviews.**

**CharliLee – I'm sorry! Even if you write this too people will still read it, don't pout anymore, please… Thanks for the review.**

**OrangePunk – Thank you, and sorry if it has been done before… I just thought about it when I was watching episode 6.18 (again).**

**Roryjessplease – Hey!!! Thank you for reviewing! You know me too well… I like when you review my stories, though… it makes me happy!**


	3. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:** **Drew and a few characters here and there.**

Jess woke up and looked over at Rory, lying on her stomach with her hair falling in her face. He sighed and pulled the covers up high on her back. Jess got out of the bed, rubbing his face sleepily, and walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he came out with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. Jess slipped back into bed, and sat up, opening his book to pass away some time.

Rory popped open her eyes, and with her hands on both sides of her she lifted herself up and looked beneath her at her body to make sure her clothes were still intact. When she realized she was fully clothed, and all that was under her interesting was her body's imprint in the white sheet, she looked over and saw Jess. She was obviously surprised because she jumped a little then sat up fully.

Jess felt her beside him, but didn't look up from his book just yet.

Rory held her head and moaned, "Morning."

Jess didn't look up he just smirked and handed her water and the aspirin.

Rory opened the bottle, taking two out she threw them in her mouth then washed it down with the water, after setting it down she turned to look at Jess, "Why are you in my bed?"

Jess laughed lightly, and shut his book, then turned to look at her, "You demanded I sleep here last night."

Rory shook her head, "I don't remember that, you must have misinterpreted what I said."

Jess nodded, "Sure I did." Inside he was actually relieved she didn't remember last night, even though he was a little sad that that must have meant she didn't mean what she said about them being in bed together being comfortable.

Rory looked at him, trying to search his face for any kind of emotion.

Jess looked up, feeling her eyes on him, "Ok, Rory, try to remember last night, where did Drew go?"

Rory's slight smile she had faded, "I had to go use the bathroom, and when I came back he was with his ex-girlfriend. He came over and told me he was going to the Mayor's function on Denary Drive, and told me to find a ride home. He left with Charlotte or Charlene, or whatever her name was. So I walked across the street to the bar, and had a little fun of my own."

Jess sighed, "You should've come home right then, Ror. I hate you being out all night alone in Manhattan. Anything could have happened to-"

Rory cut him off, not wanting to here the speech, "I get it Jess."

Jess nodded, "Fine."

Rory folded her arms across her chest, "So why were you home so early?"

Jess shrugged, "Wasn't having much fun."

Rory hung her head, shaking it just a tad, "When we first started living together you partied all the time, then after the first month and a half you stopped and said you just don't get into it anymore, what's with you?"

Jess furrowed his brow, "Nothing is wrong with me… I just don't like to get wasted and come home not knowing where I am, and begging my roommate to sleep with me."

Rory narrows her eyes at him, "For one we are not just roommates Jess, we have a history, which I thought we got over, and are now friends. And another thing, don't make me sound like a whore! I wanted company last night!"

Jess sighs, "I know… We are over that history now, and I didn't mean for it to sound like that, ok Ror?"

Rory shrugged, "Ok, thank you for helping me last night Jess."

Jess smiled, "You're welcome, Ror."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

_Jess walked in the door with his briefcase overflowing with papers. He sighed as he plopped it on the counter and walked into Rory's room. She was hunched over her laptop typing away, as if she was angry at the keyboard._

_Jess smiled slightly watching her when she turned around, "Hi."_

_Rory smiled and stood up, getting off her bed and standing up, "Hey"_

_Jess nodded towards her computer, "What are you working on?"_

_Rory shrugged, "Just a stupid article." She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck, "I'm glad you're finally home."_

_Jess smiled as she placed a soft sweet kiss on his lips._

Jess sat up in bed quickly, his heart pounding from the dream he has had ever since Rory started dating Drew. He looked down at his disheveled clothes, and then got out of bed and walked into Rory's room.

Rory was leaning against her bed post painting her toenails.

Jess stood in the doorway and watched Rory, leaning against the door frame.

Rory felt his presence and looked up, smiling, "Finally wake up?"

Jess nodded and made his way over to her bed, "Yea."

Rory scooted over to make room for Jess beside her, "You have plans tonight?"

Jess shrugged, "I might. You?"

Rory nodded, "Yea… Drew wants to take me to dinner."

Jess felt a tight squeeze where his heart was, and he nodded slowly, "Sounds nice… I might just go hit the town."

Rory laughed, twisting the cap on the nail polish, as she picked up all the cotton balls and finger nail polish remover, "You're such a dork."

Jess smiled slightly, "Nice comeback."

Rory stood up and walked over to her dresser, and set her nail supplies down on top of her jewelry box, "I know."

Jess watched her as if she were the biggest piece of chocolate cake and he was the little fat boy longing for a taste, "So what time are you leaving?" He asked once he finally snapped out of his 'Rory Trance'.

Rory looked at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed Jess was sitting on, "In about an hour and a half."

Jess nodded, "I guess I'll let you get ready."

Rory smiled, "Thanks, I should be done soon, I already showered while you were sleeping."

Jess sighed, "I really wish you wouldn't go tonight."

Rory tilted her head, "I'll be fine."

Jess shook his head, "I know, but he left you last night, and I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Rory smiled sweetly at him, "I will be ok, Jess, I promise."

Jess nodded, "Ok."

Rory laughed as she put on her earring and tried to change the subject, "So which girl are you going with tonight? Danielle? Tracy? Or Zoe?"

Jess laughed lightly, "Funny, Gilmore, I haven't seen any of them in about two weeks."

Rory smiled, "Big improvement Jess, I'm so proud."

Jess shook his head, "I'm going to get ready…"

Rory turned to go to her closet, "I might need your help on picking out an outfit!"

Jess sighed and walked into his bedroom.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Hollowgirl22 – Thank you Thank you Thank you!  I really like writing this story; I hope this chapter is good, also.**

**Kaypgirl – I hope this chapter is better than the last for you! Thank you for the review**

**x-literatiwhore-x – I will try to start making my chapters longer, but thank you for the review**

**roryjessplease – I do love when you review, and I will tell you as soon as I update every chapter… because you are special. I tried to make drunk Rory funny I love when stories have at least a little comedy in them.**

**CharliLee – Then who am I to tell you to not pout? Pout away… lol. I didn't think most people would like the second chapter, but for some reason I did for exactly that reason (it shows a different side of them) thanks for the review!**

**Vaguelygouged – I'm glad I made you laugh… I always love Rory and Jess comedies. Rory and Jess living together is different, but I like it as well. Keep Reviewing!**

**Ggta4ever – Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**


	4. Moving?

**Disclaimer: I own well… Drew, Tracy, Zoe, Charlene, and Danielle even though some are just mentioned and don't have any active roles.**

Rory hopped out of the bathroom on one foot, struggling with the back strap of her high heel, "He here yet?"

Jess looked up from the fridge, and shook his head, smirking and not even knowing it, "Not yet, Ror."

Rory sighed and walked back into her bedroom.

Jess grabbed his keys, and walked into Rory's room, "Ror?"

Rory walked out of her closet, just a skirt and bra, "Yea?"

Jess's heart rate increased, and he found it harder to breathe, pulling his collar trying to not make it obvious he was enjoying the view, "Uh… I uh… I think I'm about to get going."

Rory nodded, smiling, "Have fun."

Jess nodded, and turned on his heel, making his way out the door, "You too." When he walked out of his room, he released the deep breath he was holding in; amazed by what she could make him feel.

He heard a knock on the door, and he walked to get it. He opened up and saw Drew standing in front of him. He walked towards him making Drew back up as Jess closed the door lightly behind them.

Drew looked quizzically at Jess, "What do you need?"

Jess looked around the hallway to make sure no one was listening, and he says in barely a whisper, "I swear Drew, if you leave her alone like you did last night again, I will kill you."

Drew shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

Jess glared at him, "You know what I mean, I never want to see her that drunk again. Don't hurt her, or I will hurt you."

Drew swallowed thickly, "I won't hurt her."

Jess nodded, "Good." He said in a cold tone. He opened the door back open and let Drew in followed by Jess, "Rory he's here!"

Rory walked out of her bedroom, eyes on Jess, she smiled then turned to Drew, "Hi. Ready to go?"

Rory nodded, "Yea. Let's get out of here. Bye Jess." She hugged him quickly, pecking him on the cheek, then left with Drew.

Jess watched her leave then grabbed his jacket, locked the door, and left also.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory sat down in front of Drew and drank her coke.

Drew finished his meal and looked up at Rory, "Ok… listen."

Rory laughs lightly, "I'm listening."

Drew smiles, "I have an amazing apartment, just big enough for two."

Rory nods, "Good for you?" it came out more as a question than a statement.

Drew shook his head, "Rory. I want you to move in with me."

Rory's eyes widened and she set her drink down slowly, "I… I don't know what to say."

Drew shrugged, "How about 'Sure Drew.'"

Rory thought about Jess, she loved living with him, watching him read, critiquing movies with him, eating foreign foods with him, helping him cook, grocery shopping with him, him doing her laundry, them fighting over stupid things like Ayn Rand and Ernest Hemingway, she loved-

"Rory!" Drew's voice cut off her thoughts.

Rory shook out of her daze, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Drew sighed, "I said will you?"

Rory licked her lips, "Will I what?"

Drew moaned, "Will you move in with me?"

Rory shook her head, "No."

Drew's mouth hung open, "Wh-Why?"

Rory shrugged, "I like where I live."

Drew shook his head, "Or who you live with." He mumbled.

Rory snapped, "Excuse me?"

Drew sighed, "Sorry, Rory, I just don't like the idea of you living with someone you once loved."

Rory shuddered inside at the word 'loved' as if she didn't love Jess anymore, as in past tense, "Well, I can't help what you like, now can I?"

Drew raised his eyebrows, "Just think about it, Rory, ok?"

Rory shrugged, "I'll think about it, no promises."

Drew nodded, "That's all I ask."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory walked in through the door and sighed when she saw Jess reading on the couch, "I'm home."

Jess looked up and smiled, "Hey, how was your night?"

Rory shrugged, "It was ok."

Jess nodded.

Rory sighed, "He wants me to move in with him."

Jess looked upset, "Well why don't you?"

Rory was taken back by his response, "I… I just wanted to run it by you."

Jess shrugged, "I don't see a problem with it."

Rory felt tears well up in her eyes, "O… you don't?"

It was so hard for Jess to lie, "Don't mind at all."

Rory nodded, "I might consider it then."

Jess's tone was cold, "Good."

Rory looked into his eyes, "What's with you?"

Jess put his book down and walked into his bedroom, "Nothing."

Rory got off the couch and followed him, "Bull shit!"

Jess turned around to face her, "There is nothing wrong Rory!"

Rory nodded, "Why are you so mad?"

Jess sighed, "Why do you think?"

Rory shrugged, "Because I am moving in with Drew?"

Jess sat down on his bed, "I don't want you to move."

Rory sat beside him, "Why?"

Jess shook his head, "Can't we just leave it at that?"

Rory shook her head, "You don't give me an answer then I am going."

Jess shrugged, "Then go! If that's what you really want."

Rory folded her arms across her chest, "Why are you being so stubborn?"

Jess rolled his eyes and sighed, softening his voice, "Rory… I don't like the guy, but if you do great. If you want to move out of here and live a happy life, that's fine, but I'm not your daddy or your keeper. You do not, and I repeat do not need my approval, got it?"

Rory nodded and spoke in barely a whisper, "I'll leave then…"

Jess sighed and tried to ignore the lump in his throat has he slammed the door in her face.

Rory was left there to let tears escape quietly from her eyes.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**A/N: I know.. quick update, huh?**

**x-literatiwhore-x – yes EVENTUALLY it will be a lit… but I don't know how long it will take**

**kaypgirl – I really don't know… Drew is just a casual dating thing Rory has going, but as you see it is turning serious… or is it?**

**Hollowgirl22 – Thank you thank you… lol Jess being sad makes me wanna cry… I love Jess and Rory so it want all be sad**

**Roryjessplease – Believe me I know, my dear… I updated this fast just for you. Feel Special!**

**CharliLee – For some reason I love getting review from you! Maybe it's because you are now my fiancé.. ofcourse I will marry you! Lol Poor Jessy is right… Rory's so blind.**


	5. It Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I own Drew… and maybe a few more characters.**

**A/N: Ok… so I changed one thing… Jess is not an English Professor, but he is and English High School teacher.**

Jess woke up and walked into the kitchen, not even looking at the clock because he knew it would be early. He wanted to leave before Rory woke up, so he wouldn't have to watch her pack. He didn't want her to leave, so why did he say he did? I guess he just wanted her to be happy, even if that meant he would be miserable.

Jess went to grab his blue jean jacket off the stool, when he noticed it was gone. He sighed and walked into Rory's room, thinking that was the only place it could be. He opened the door slowly, and peered in before walking all the way inside her room. Jess stepped inside and looked over at her bed where she was sleeping. He noticed something blue and denim poking out from under her white down comforter, so he walked over to see if it was his jacket. As he got closer what he saw made his heart sink. Rory's arms were wrapped around his jacket, with wet spots on the collar, where she had either been drooling or crying. He sighed and picked up the jacket, trying to get it out of Rory's grip.

Rory felt tugging, and woke up fighting back, "What are you doing?" She moaned sleepily tugging the jacket back into her arms.

Jess tugged harder, "It's fucking cold outside, what do you think I'm doing?"

Rory shook herself awake, and then looked at what she was holding on to, she then looked up at Jess, "Oh… sorry." She reluctantly handed his jacket back to him.

Jess nodded, and took his jacket from her, "Do you do this every time we fight?"

Rory nods, slowly, "It's a habit…"

Jess smiled slightly, despite the fact he was very angry and upset, "When are you moving?"

Rory's slight smile faded, and she sighed, "I'm going to try to be out of here by tomorrow…"

Jess nodded, "Do you need help packing?"

Rory shrugs, "You can if you want."

Jess sighs heavily, and tries not to make eye contact, "I don't want to, but I will, ok?"

Rory nods, "Ok."

Jess nods, there was a comfortable silence, and Jess spoke, "I need to get to school, ok? I'll see you later." He walked out, not even giving Rory a hug or kiss on the cheek as they always do.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The day went by faster than expected, and Jess walked out to his car in the parking lot of the High school. He looked around at the kids, some smoking on hoods of cars, some talking, some making out, and some fighting. He sighed and got into his car, going back to the now hell hole, he once called home.

Jess walked in the door hearing voices coming from Rory's room. Jess walked into her room, after all he promised to help her pack. Once he got to her room, he saw Drew helping her with a box, they looked happy. Jess decided not to ruin their perfect image, so he turned around and began walking out of the room.

Rory's voice made him turn around, "Jess… please help me pack."

Jess sighed, and nodded, not saying a word he begins to pack up her room.

Rory watched him most of the time, wishing he would talk to her.

Drew sighed, "Rory!" He had said it for the last 20 times, but her mind was somewhere else.

Rory snapped out of it, and looked at him, "Sorry.. what did you say?"

Drew sighed heavily, "Do you want all of these books, too? I mean it is a lot for one person to read."

Jess snorted lightly at the comment Drew made, he obviously didn't know her.

Rory gave him a look that pretty much read 'DUH!', "Yea… I do."

Drew looked amazed at all the books, "Ok…"

Hours went by, and Jess never said a word. Her room was almost cleaned out, and Rory was eating pizza in the kitchen.

Drew hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up, ok?"

Rory nodded and watched him leave the room, "Love you!" Drew called back, and Rory just nodded, "You too!"

Jess shuddered, and walked to the fridge grabbing a coke, as Drew shut the door, and left the two alone.

Rory took a bite of her pizza and watched Jess, "You've been quiet all night."

Jess shrugged, "Don't have much to say I guess…"

Rory laughed bitterly, "That's a load of bull shit."

Jess shook his head, and ignored her.

Rory sighed, "Jess… you told me to move out, did you not? So why in the hell should you be mad?"

Jess turned around and stared at her straight in the eyes, "Hmm… wonder why? Jeez Rory! Is it that hard to see?!"

Rory sighed, "What?! What am I trying to see!"

Jess slammed his coke down on the counter, "Damn it Rory, I love you!"

Rory stood there shocked, and didn't say a word, didn't even look him in the eye.

Jess sighed and shook his head, "Whatever… Night, Ror."

Rory watched him walk to his room, then quietly went into her bedroom, laid in her bed, and drifted off to sleep… eventually.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**x-literatiwhore-x – Yes… Jess is jealous of Drew, I mean he's dating the girl of his dreams. Thanks for the review!**

**Kaypgirl – Yes… that was funny, don't worry. I did laugh… lol Maybe Rory will get the hint… maybe. Thanks for the review!**

**Sagebeth – Aw… I hate you in a loving thank you for reviewing and updating CCAD finally kind of way… This story will most likely turn out how most Lit fans want it… you will not be disappointed. I promise. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Roryjessplease – an "eats paste" special… yup that's you my dear… You should feel very special! Thank you for reviewing!**

**OrangePunk – I know he is… Jess will always be loved, though. Thanks!**

**Bru Cardoso – Thank you for the tips, and for reviewing glad you like it… or I think you do lol.. hope you like this chapter, o and by the way I love your story Sex Or Love! It is my favorite story… update it soon please!! O and I changed his profession.**

**CharliLee – Yes… I do believe he wouldn't approve… we'll keep it on the DL.. lol. Anyways… Rory has been dating him since a month after she moved in with Jess. Lol. I thought I had said that, guess not sorry!**


	6. Running Out and In

**Disclaimer: Drew… he's mine… he's a jerk, but he's mine.**

Jess woke up late, hoping that Rory would already be gone. He didn't want to face her after his outburst last night. When he expressed his true feelings to Rory. When he saw the look on her face, and when she had said nothing, his heart just sank. He wanted to take it back, of course he meant it, but he needed to take it back.

Jess sighed and got out of bed, walking into the kitchen. He got out a milk carton from the fridge, and drank it straight from the carton. He heard a noise unexpected and tensed up. He heard Rory's door open. He shut the door of the fridge, but didn't turn to face her.

Rory stood in her doorway, and burned holes in Jess's back, "Jess?"

Jess sighed and didn't turn around yet, "What?"

Rory walked towards him a little, "About last night…"

Jess shook his head, "Just forget it…"

Rory put her hand on his shoulder, "No, I just wanted to say I-"

Jess cut her off, "I didn't mean it."

Rory look shocked, "O… I just thought you last night you said you lo-"

Jess shook his head, "I did… I just don't mean it."

Rory nodded, kind of upset, "O… then why did you say it?"

Jess shrugged, "I was tired, I don't want you to move… I don't like Drew, and it just came out."

Rory nodded again, "O… well. I guess I should go then, I'm moving in about an hour. Where are you going today?"

Jess shrugged, "Out."

Rory looked down at her shoes, "Back to monosyllabic man."

Jess shook his head, "I don't have time to talk."

Rory took a deep breath, "Please talk to me! Don't you see that I don't want to move out of here!"

Jess sighed, "Yes you do! Or you wouldn't be moving!"

Rory looked down. "You acted like you wanted me out."

Jess motioned between us, "Because Rory, look at us, all we do is fight. I can't live with you, it's too hard."

Rory laughs bitterly, "Because I keep making horrible mistakes."

Jess nods, "I'll say."

Rory wipes her eyes, "Well… I guess I'll see you later, then, ok?"

Jess nods, and smiles slightly, "Take care, Rory."

Rory nods.

Jess walks out of the apartment.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

It's been a week and a half since Rory has moved out of the apartment. Jess has been miserable out of his mind. He misses her like crazy.

Jess comes back from the bathroom, and walks towards his table. He runs into a woman and looks down at her, "I'm sorr-"

Rory looked up at him and smiled slightly, "Uh… Hi."

Jess sighed, "Hi."

Rory looked him up and down, "You look nice."

Jess nodded, "So do you."

Rory took in a deep breath, "So how are you holding up?"

Jess couldn't take it, he was about to break down, "Rory… listen I hope you're good, but I need to get back to my friend."

Rory turned to where he was motioning to and saw the back of a brunette girl's head, "O… your date?"

Jess furrowed his brow, then smiled, "Yea… yea my date."

Rory nodded, "Won't keep you long, see you around."

Jess smiled, "Yea…" he walked off towards his table and sat down.

Lily looked up at him, "I ordered you a Dr. Pepper, ok?"

Jess smiled, "Thank you, so why did you come to New York just to see me?"

Lily sighed, "Well… mom, Jimmy, and I are worried about you. You see… on the phone you always sound depressed, you never call anymore, we have to call you, your apartment is a mess, and you called in sick from work for a whole week!"

Jess looked shocked, "How do you know how many days I called in sick?!"

Lily shrugged, "Jimmy has been worried about you.. so mom called the school."

Jess shook his head, "Unbelievable."

Lily tried to get answers, "Look Jess I know you had this thing for Rory, but-"

Jess cut her off, "It was not 'this thing'"

Lily sighed, "Fine… I know you are in love with Rory, but you need to move on."

Jess thought about protesting, but changed his words, "You don't know what you are talking about. You, your crazy mom, and my dad just stay out of my business!" He got up, laid some money on the table and left.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Hollowgirl22 – Thank you, and it's okay you didn't review last chapter, it must be difficult moving so much stuff. And I totally agree Jess leaving made GG go down hill.**

**End of the beginning – One, I love your name very cool End of the beginning… lol awesome! Thank u for the review!**

**Bru Cardoso – Thank you for reviewing! I love writing this story… things are going to get interesting soon… just had to make her move though, it seemed more drama added to the story. Update Sex or Love soon!**

**SageBeth – I agree she is always stupid! Happy Late Birthday!! I tried to make this chapter in time for your birthday as a present for me, but I was sooo busy. Thanks for the review!!**

**Roryjessplease – Thank you for reviewing my dear! You haven't been on the site all day (sadtear) lol well here is the next chapter!**

**Kaypgirl – Here you go! Thanks for the reviews!**

**OuchmyFace – lol love your name… I updated quickly as I could… thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**CharliLee – I tried to update soon… and yes I know.. I am very very evil, but the faster people review and the more I get the faster I update smiles**

**Ggta4ever – You saw Rory's reaction, and here is a little more. This story is my favorite to write… Hope you enjoy!**

**Vaguelygouged – Thank you! I feel bad for Jess, but it's what makes the story interesting… Enjoy!**


	7. Visitors

**Disclaimer: I own Drew… he's mine!**

**A/N: Ok… I need to mention now that Jimmy and Liz get along now… talk frequently actually. And Luke starting to warm up to him. Not this chapter but maybe the next is when the rating M kicks in.**

Jess lay awake on his couch, looking up at the ceiling. He never noticed how interesting this past time was. He sat up shaking his head, now he really must be losing it. He sighed as he put his feet on the ground and rubbed his face, tiredly.

There was a knock at the door, and Jess jumped over dirty clothes piles, and other things lying on his floor, and made it to the door.

He opened it, and looked at the man standing before him, "What do you want?"

Jimmy smiled, "What a nice greeting… You shouldn't have quit Wal-Mart you could get paid well to put smiley face stickers on little kid's hands."

Jess sighed, and widened the door so Jimmy could walk in, then he shut the door behind him, "Enough sarcasm… what are you here for?"

Jimmy shrugged, "Nothing particular." He looked around the apartment and at the mess, he walked over to a clothes pile and made a disgusted face, "It smells like something died in there."

Jess shook his head in pure sarcasm, "Nope it's still alive, wanna see it?"

Jimmy walked over to the fridge, and opened it, looking around he pulled out a milk carton, and smelt it, made a disgusted face once again, and looked at the expiration date, "This milk is a week old, that's sick."

Jess sighed in aggravation, "Did you come here to just criticize everything about where I live?"

Jimmy shook his head, "No… I had a purpose."

Jess nodded, "Good I want to here your purpose for being here at…" he looked up at his clock, "9:30 P.M."

Jimmy shrugged, "Your mom called me."

Jess leaned forward, intrigued, "Nothing good can come from those four words."

Jimmy hit the back of his head, "Would you be serious. We're all worried about you… you're letting yourself go ever since Rory moved out."

Jess sighed, "Jeez… leave me alone! This has nothing to do with Rory… I just have been busy lately."

Jimmy snorted, "With what? You've called in sick at work everyday!"

Jess shook his head in anger, "Stop checking up on me! Just stop! Get out of my business, stop worrying me, stop asking everyone about me, and just leave me alone!"

Jimmy stood up, sighing, "I just care."

Jess nodded, "You should've cared the first 18 years of my life."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Jess knew what he said was uncalled for, but he wanted him out. He drifted off to sleep on the couch, then heard another knocking on the door. He sighed, and walked over to answer it. He opened the door, "Jimmy I told you to-" He looked down at Rory.

Rory had tears in her eyes, and running down her cheeks, "Hi."

Jess swallowed hard, and led her inside, "Hi… what's wrong?" He shut the door behind her, and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch.

Rory sat beside him, "We got into a fight, and I told him I was leaving… but then I realized I had no place to go." She started crying harder.

Jess hugged her into him, "Stay here for the night."

Rory cried into his shoulder, "Thank you."

Jess nodded, "Come on… Sleep in my room."

Rory stood up and went into his room, followed by Jess, "Sleep with me?"

Jess sighed, "Rory…"

Rory shook her head, "Please."

Jess nodded, "Fine."

Rory got under the covers, and waited for Jess.

Jess got into bed beside her, and pulled up the covers, "You sleepy?"

Rory nodded, "A little."

Jess turned on a lamp and began reading, "Try to sleep, then."

Rory looked at his book, "What are you reading?"

Jess turned the cover so she could see it, "Rock N Roll Nights."

Rory nodded, "Good book. Can I read with you?"

Jess laughed, and turned the book so she could see the page he was on, "Start here.. I am not starting over."

Rory smiled, "Fair enough."

A little while later Jess gave her the book, and he turned over to go to sleep, "Night Ror."

Rory smiled and took the book, "Night Jess." She started to read, then looked over at him, "Jess?"

Jess shifted in the covers, "Hm?"

Rory put the book down, "The apartment looks horrible."

Jess laughed and turned over to sit up, he looked at her, "O really?"

Rory laughed, "Really."

Jess shrugged, "I like it…"

Rory looked at him before plunging in and kissing him hard on the lips, Jess responded by kissing back, then he pulled away, "No." He said it firmly.

Rory breathed heavily, "Why?"

Jess shook his head, "I am not going to be your rebound guy, Rory. After tonight you are going to run back to Drew, so no. No No No."

Rory sighed, "Jess… Please.. I-"

Jess cut her off, "No, I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight." He got up and walked out of the room. Leaving Rory stunned.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**OuchmyFace – Still loving your name, and still spitting out updates… lol here you go! Enjoy, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Roryjessplease – You are why this story was made, it is dedicated to you my love! Lol congrats on the competition… get on the site more! Enjoy this next chapter my "eats paste" special friend!**

**Hollowgirl22 – I'm glad you have nothing bad to say about it… that would just burst my bubble, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Kaypgirl – Here is more… yea, they are idiots… this chapter Jess is a complete morone, but what can I say? Thanks for the review!**

**Watergurl123 – Thank you!**

**End of the beginning – lol.. thank you it just seemed like Jess, I always like the stories that say Lily and Jess have a good relationship so I added it in here.**

**CharliLee – Thank you fiancé… I liked that chapter. As much as I hate Jess/Rory fights, I love them (if that makes sense) Here is your quick update… Now where is my shirtless Milo? I need it… hmmm about now. Thanks for the review!**


	8. The Big SHABANG

**Disclaimer: I own Drew… even if he might not be in this chapter.**

Jess wakes up and looks up at the clock, "O jeez… only 5:23." He rolls over and tries to go back to sleep, but miserably fails. He sighs, sitting up on the couch. After he adjusts to the darkness, he makes his way to the shower. When he finally gets to his destination he strips down and gets into the shower. He turns on the cold water, and lets it run down his back for what seems like an eternity until he gets the shampoo, and squirts it in his hand. Then he scrubs his hair.

Rory wakes up quickly, out of habit, and walks into the bathroom before getting woke up fully. She's so used to getting her shower right when she wakes up that she took off her clothes and got in. She didn't even think about why the water would already be running, but what she saw in the shower and the cold water hitting her hard woke her up.

Jess heard her get in, surprised he turned around and looked at her, he swallowed hard. His face was getting hot, and he tried not to look at her, "What are you doing in here?"

Rory shook her head nervously, then gained fake confidence, "I wanted to… uh… apologize?"

Jess nodded, "Sure you did."

Rory put her hand on his shoulder, "No Jess… listen please. Drew and I ended things, after our fight when I said I was leaving, I meant for good."

Jess sighed, "Are you sure, Rory?"

Rory nodded, "Yes…"

Jess smiled and then pushed her up against the shower wall kissing her hard. Rory responded quickly by pulling him closer and tangling her hands in his hair, as she kissed him. Jess pulled away and looked into her eyes, before leaving trails of open mouthed kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. Rory squeezed her eyes shut as he kissed her, making her shiver when he hit the right spots.

Jess looked up at her with an amused smirk, when he felt her shiver. He took the moment to stare intently into her eyes before crashing his mouth onto hers once again. After a while Rory pulled away only to catch her breath, "As much as I'd like to continue this… wouldn't you rather do it somewhere more-"

Jess cut her off with a kiss, "Bedroom?"

Rory nodded and jumped out of the shower. She put a towel around her and walked into his bedroom. Jess smiled and put a towel around his waist following her in there. Once he got into the room he wasted no time, he pulled her close and kissed her hard. They stood like that for a long time before Jess pulled her onto the bed with him. He rolled over to where he was lying on top, and they untangled their towels from their bodies and discarded them onto the floor. He pulled away, and looked at her again, taking her all in, he smiled. She blushed just like when they were 17, and he kissed her again, softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. Jess pulled away panting, "Are you sure that you're ready?"

Rory nodded, and kissed him quickly, "I've been ready."

Jess smiled and wrapped his arms around her kissing any part of her body he could get to. He made his way up to her lips, as he thrusts inside her. She dug her nails into his back, and her squeal was muffled by his lips pressed against hers.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The alarm went off in his room, about 30 or so minutes after he fell asleep. He hit it, and then turned over to Rory lying tangled in his bed sheets. He smiled, and sighed a sigh of relief, thanking god that that wasn't a dream. Jess pulled his arm away from where it was, around her back, and she woke up. Rory looked up at Jess and smiled, "Hi."

Jess smiled, and kissed her forehead, "Morning."

Rory looked up at the clock, "Already?"

Jess nodded, "Yea… we've only been asleep for like 45 minutes."

Rory sighed, and scooted closer to him, she kissed his chest, then his neck, then up to his mouth, where her lips lingered for a while, when she pulled away, they were both breathless, "Today's Saturday."

Jess laughed, "Very good… the day that comes right after Friday."

Rory hit him playfully on the arm, "You know what I mean."

Jess nodded, "I know… neither of us have to work."

Rory smiled, "I need to go get my stuff from Drew's place."

Jess smiled back at her, "Your moving back in?"

Rory kissed him quickly, "Yea. Is that a problem?"

Jess shook his head, "Nope."

Rory wrapped the sheets around her and walked into the bathroom to change.

Jess changed in his bedroom, and waited on her to get out.

Rory came out and sat on the bed beside Jess, "Jess… I have to tell you something."

Jess looked at her, "What?"

Rory sighed, "Drew doesn't know that we broke up… he just thinks this was a fight."

Jess sighed and hung his head, "So you lied."

Rory nodded, "But I promise, today he will know that we are through." She added quickly.

Jess nodded, "Good."

Rory smiled, and kissed his cheek, "I got to go, though, ok?"

Jess smiled, "Ok… you coming back tonight?"

Rory nodded, and walked towards the door, "Tonight! Bye!" She walked out.

Jess smiled, and looked around his bedroom. Then lay back on his bed.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Cludia – Yea… Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Jess and Rory will try and fix things… if something doesn't get in the way (wink, wink)**

**Squealing Lit. Fan – I'm glad to hear this is one of your favorite stories! It makes me happy! You are so lucky you got to talk to Milo! I wish I was you… well I updated as fast as I could. Here you go!**

**OuchmyFace – It might take a little bit longer! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Justatragicgirl3 – Thank you!!**

**Hollowgirl22 – Yea, I was a bit WOW when I saw that myself… lol… I love writing this story… so updates are fast.**

**Lara1127 – Thank you! I love more readers… hope you like this chapter.**

**SageBeth – Thank you… and yes this chapter is M, next chapter though, not everyone will be as thrilled, but I can assure you this is a Lit!**

**Roryjessplease – You are something… lol. I do think Jess is Rory's Christopher, and in a way that is a good thing. That means if Lorelai ends up with Chris atleast Jess will end up with Rory… only in our dreams, but o well. Next chapter you will not like Rory… I don't even want to write the chapter, but I need more drama to keep this story going! Thanks for reviewing my dear!**

**Kaypgirl – Yes, Rory was going to say that, and no they will not stop being idiots… next chapter Rory is totally an idiot, but you'll just have to see… thanks for reviewing!**

**End of the beginning – Jess gave into her… lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Kylie1403 – LOL thanks for reviewing! Here is your next chapter!**

**A/N: OKAY THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, EVEN THOUGH I GOT NONE FROM CHARLILEE LOL… NEXT CHAPTER I MUST WARN YOU… RORY IS STUPID NEST CHAPTER… BUT THIS IS STILL A LIT!!**


	9. Sad Phone Calls and Angry Step Sisters

**Disclaimer: I own… Drew.**

It had been at least six hours since Rory had left his apartment. Or their apartment. It felt so good to say that. She was finally his. He even cleaned up the apartment for her, and now he's making dinner. She said she would be here by 7:00 tonight. Of course Jess had called her right after she left, to confirm when she would be home.

Jess looked up at the clock over him that read 6:39. He smiled and finished up the dinner, usually Jess wasn't the kind of guy to make a candlelit dinner, out on the balcony of his apartment, but it was Rory. His Rory… so of course he was going to do something special.

He finished making the spaghetti, hoping that was still her favorite. He put both on a plate, and walked out onto the balcony putting both plates on the table. He sighed and sat down, waiting on her to come.

The phone rang and he got a little nervous, he doesn't know why, but something about the certain ring gave him butterflies. No, no.. he was just being paranoid. He walked over to the phone, and picked it up, "Hello?"

Rory sighed on the other end, "Hey."

Jess smiled, "Hey Ror… when are you coming down here I jus-"

Rory cut him off, "I'm not coming."

Jess sat down on the couch, and sighed, "Why not?"

Rory hesitated at first then just let it all out, "He needs me, Jess. Drew needs me. I cam back and he was devastated. He said he can make it right, and he could be there for me now…"

Jess shook his head, "I can't believe this Rory. After this morning… after we- you know what? Never mind. Do what you need to do. I don't care anymore. If what we did meant nothing to you, then it meant nothing to me." He couldn't help but feel sadness well up inside him, "And I hope Drew is happy. You do it every time Rory, it never fails. Dean, Logan, and now Drew. Just a few things, though, Ror. Why am I always the other guy? How come I always seem to be the third wheel in your love triangles? Why is it you always run to me? Well, I'm done. Bye." Jess hung up the phone.

Rory cried a little before hanging up the phone, he was right, even though she didn't want him to be.

Jess blew out the candles, and took the dishes inside, slamming them into the sink, and walking into his bedroom.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Jess woke up, with a pounding feeling in his head, and walked into the kitchen where Lily was making breakfast. It had been three days since Jess yelled at Rory over the phone, and he was starting to get better.

Jess walked up to Lily, "What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?"

Lily sighed, and turned to him, "You don't remember?"

Jess shook his head, "Obviously not."

Lily set pancakes on the table and pointed to them, "Eat and we'll talk."

Jess sat down, and took a bite of the pancakes, "So again... why are you here?"

Lily sat down in front of him, "I was on a date last night…" she stopped to see if Jess remembered anything, when he didn't say anything she continued with a sigh, "And you decided to barge in the movie theater drunk. I brought you here, and you broke down on me in the living room, about Rory, and then you-"

Jess cut her off with a sigh, "Passed out watching Billy Madison. I remember now."

Lily nods, "So… everything you said was true."

Jess laid his head on the table, "Afraid so."

Lily shook her head, "I'm sorry."

Jess shrugged, "Don't be." He pushed the pancakes out of his face, "I'm not hungry. I'm going to go get ready for work."

Lily nodded, "Go… I'll clean up." She said with a wink.

Jess smiled and walked into his room.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Jess was gone to work, leaving Lily all by herself. She walked into the bedroom that used to be Rory's. She sat down and felt like being nosy. Lily looked into the night stand, and found a piece of paper. Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

She walked up to the room that was written down on the paper, she knocked. When there was no answer, she didn't give up. She just knocked harder.

Rory ran to the door, and opened it, "Lily… Hi."

Lily walked in the apartment, brushing past Rory, "Nice place you got here."

Rory smiled, "Yup… so you wanted to come visit or what?"

Lily turned and looked Rory straight in the eye, "You happy here?"

Rory shrugged, "I guess I am… why?"

Lily, "Happier than when you were with Jess?" her tone was cold.

Rory sighed, "Lily I-"

Lily cut her off, "Don't Lily me! I don't want to hear any excuses, Rory. I know why you are with Drew, and you know too. He makes you feel comfortable. Because you know he will always let you have whatever you want. With him you have everything handed to you on a silver platter. He is a comfort zone. You're scared with Jess… You're scared because you love him. You know you love him. You're scared, because he makes you work hard for what you want. He does stuff for your own good, no matter if you like it or not!"

Rory felt tears roll down her cheeks, "Lily… me and Jess… well we're just-"

Lily cut her off, again, "Perfect for each other? Yea I know… I just wish you did." She walked out of the apartment, without listening to another word Rory had to say. She left Rory stunned, and thinking.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Hollowgir22 – Thank you! Here is the next chapter… I loved writing it.**

**Watergurl123 – lol… yea finally… thank you for reviewing!**

**Roryjessplease – lol… you know me well, I think… if this is what you predicted. Thank you for reviewing… here is the next chapter, my dear!**

**End of the beginning – She didn't totally lie, but in a way she did.. Thank you! Review again…**

**CharliLee – Thank you for reviewing this chapter my dear fiancé… I like constructive criticism if it isn't too harsh, yours wasn't. Jess had been living with Rory for forever and had been waiting on it for so long so he jumped at the chance. I didn't know how to build up to it, and it all just came out. My fingers led me. And you better untie Milo, and set him free to me.**

**Kaypgirl – Sorry… I hope this didn't make you too upset… every story needs a little drama.**

**Vaguelygouged – lol… Sorry I didn't consider what you said… Rory is stupid, because Rory is just stupid. I'm sorry I made you smad… things will work out I promise. Rory and Jess being happy is too… nondramatic… they will be happy again.**

**Lara1127 – Thanks!**

**Justatragicgirl3 – Here you go… worry no more… now just be sad.**

**Xliteratiwhorex – You like? Glad you liked… I don't get too smutty… I read smutty things, but I can't really write them well, o well I tried… thanks for reviewing!**

**Kylie1403 – Sorry! Thanks for reviewing!**


	10. Old Times

**Disclaimer: I love Drew, although I would love to own Milo…**

**Jess's POV**

I sat down at the end of the couch, reading a book. No matter how hard I tried to get into the book, I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading. All I could think about was Rory… Rory… Rory. There was a pounding on the door that interrupted my thoughts, and I jumped up from my seat on the couch. I couldn't help but hope it would be… Rory. I walked over to the door swiftly, and opened it, smiling, "Hey."

Lily smiled, soak and wet from the weather outside, "Hey Jess… can I come in?"

I nodded, despite the fact I was disappointed that she wasn't… Rory, "Sure… anything for my little step sister."

Lily walked past me and sat on the couch, "I talked to Rory."

I tensed up, scared of what was about to come out of her mouth next, "O yea? What did she say?"

Lily shrugged, "She didn't do most of the talking. I had a lot on my mind. Then I left to soon to hear anything."

I nodded, hoping Lily wasn't too mean, "What did you say?"

Lily turned her head towards me, as I sat beside her on the couch, "How about we just leave that out for now."

I sighed, but understood, I mean she did look a little tired, "Okay, you sleep Lily?"

Lily nodded, "Yea can I crash here tonight?"

I smiled at the eighteen-year-old sitting in front of me, "Yea… sure, it's the least I can do for ruining your date last night."

Lily waved her hand as to dismiss the subject, "Nah… don't worry about it. The guy was a dud, the date was ruined before it even started."

I laughed, I had needed a little humor, and I haven't laughed since Rory was here. Jeez, there I go again. I need to stop thinking about her, but man I miss her.

Lily snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Hello… earth to Jess…"

I shook out of my trance and looked straight at Lily, "Yea?"

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, "Where are your blankets?"

I walked to the closet and looked for a blanket. After a long time of searching I found one and walked back into the living room. When I came to the couch I found Lily sleeping. I put the covers over her, and sat on the end of the couch, where her feet weren't touching, man she was short. I looked out the window to the rain pouring down and sighed.

_**Flashback**_

_Jess is sleeping on the couch, the door swings open, and you can hear Rory giggling loudly. Jess wakes up and looks at the door. Rory was wet and smiling._

_Jess shook his head, "You are wet, and most likely you are cold… what could you be happy about?"_

_Rory smiled, "It's raining…"_

_Jess looks out the window, "Yes… it is… good girl."_

_Rory rolled her eyes, then ran over to the couch a little too enthusiastically, "Come outside with me, please, please, please."_

_Jess shook his head firmly, "No."_

_Rory crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "Please… Jess, I love you."_

_Jess tensed up at the phrase._

_Rory saw the tension, "I mean… you know… I love you in a friendly way."_

_Jess nodded, "Yea… I know."_

_Rory smiled and plopped down on the couch beside him, "So… will you?"_

_Jess stood up and grabbed his jacket, "Come on."_

_Rory smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the apartment and down to the rain outside, "Come on, come on, it might stop soon!"_

_**End Flashback**_

I stood up, and walked into my bedroom; I lie in bed, and I soon fall asleep.

**Rory's POV**

She was right, Lily was right. I love him. I love Jess. I love Jess Mariano. I am so stupid. I don't want to be here, I want to be with Jess. I had it, I had it all, and why did I say no? Why did I stay with Drew? I'll tell you why, because I am a stupid bitch.

I lie back on my bed, and let a few tears escape. I think about Jess, wondering if he is thinking about me too. I always come back to him. He was right. I always have him in my love triangles. He said he loved me, but he also said he didn't mean it. Maybe I should just stay here. I don't know what to do.

I heard the door shut, and Drew's voice, "Rory!"

Uh-oh… he sounds angry, "Yea? I'm in the bedroom!"

Drew walked into our room, "Where were you?!"

I sit up, and furrow my brow, obviously I have no clue what he is talking about, "What?"

Drew sighed, "You promised me you would meet me for dinner!"

I remember now, and suddenly feel horrible, O no! I forgot! I'm so sorry." O the insincerity in my voice..

Drew leaned against the wall, "You always forget Rory! Always!"

I stand up, now offended, "I said I was sorry!"

Drew, "Sorry isn't good enough!"

I now get furious, "What do you want from me Jess! I said I was sorry!"

Drew looks taken back. What did I say? He shakes his head, "You just called me Jess."

I did?! "I did?"

Drew nodded, obviously aggravated, "You're not over him."

I shake my head, "Yes I am… you're crazy." Why am I denying it?

Drew sighs, "No you're not."

I nod, this isn't a time to lie, "No, no I'm not."

Drew nods, also, "Thought so."

I sigh, "I love him. I'm sorry Drew, but I love him."

Drew nods, "Go get him."

I smile sympathetically, "Thank you."

Drew nods, "Whatever… just go."

I grab my things as quick as I can, "I'll get the rest of my things later, ok?"

He looks sad, and I almost think of staying for him, but then I think of Jess, and I leave. I feel like a horrible person now, but that's what I've turned into. I walk out into the rainy streets, without an umbrella, and make my way back to his aparmtment.

_**Flashback**_

_Rory runs out into the rain, "Come on Jess! Put the umbrella down!"_

_Jess smiles and reluctantly puts the umbrella down, 'There… happy?"_

_Rory smiles and runs over to him, "Very…"_

_Jess smirks, "Good."_

_Rory stares at him for a moment before kissing him._

_Jess pulls away, "Rory…"_

_Rory shakes her head, "Jess, please, for one night let's just forget about everything. No strings attached just you and me. Can we pretend for one night?"_

_Jess sighs, not wanting to lead himself to believing they could be together, "Ok."_

_Rory smiles and kisses him. He kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. O yea… he was in love with her._

_**End Flashback**_

**Normal POV**

Rory knocks on the door, and he opens it after a few minutes. With sadness in his eyes he opens the door wider, and Rory walks in.

Let the games begin…


End file.
